A ty przez cały czas byłeś obok
by Direnli
Summary: Kłamstwo powtarzane zbyt wiele razy staje się prawdą. Był tego świadomy. Był jednak równie pewien, że tym co przyciągało go do Hisagiego nie było żadne miłosne zauroczenie. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że wicekapitan wzbudzał w nim jakąś niezdrową fascynację. Pełen sprzeczności i niepokoju pozwolił jednak prowadzić się temu uczuciu. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. To było przeczucie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Od autorki: **Do napisania tego tekstu zainspirował mnie 260 odcinek anime. Nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego opowiadania, które byłoby poświęcone przyszłości owego dziecka, postanowiłam sama spróbować swoich sił.

Tekst dedykuję mojej niezastąpionej becie, czyli mojej mamie oraz mojej nieocenionej pierwszej czytelniczce, czyli mojej przyjaciółce.

* * *

Gdy jego znajomi z Akademii pytali go, dlaczego wybrał akurat Oddział Dziewiąty, zbywał ich prostym „Od zawsze o tym marzyłem" lub, jeśli bywali szczególnie upierdliwi, powoływał się na swój rzekomy talent dziennikarski (który miał rozkwitnąć, podczas pracy w redakcji „Głosu Seireitei").

Nawet w rozmowie wstępnej (na którą został wezwany z powodu tego, że wciąż posiadał jedynie asauchi) nie podał prawdziwych pobudek, z jakich chciał wstąpić w szeregi Oddziału Dziewiątego. Postąpił źle? Być może. W końcu kłamstwo wobec przełożonych i to już na starcie, na pewno nie wróżyło najlepiej jego karierze.

Ale on po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy, bez wywoływania kłopotliwych pytań, na które sam pragnął znać odpowiedź. Nie, nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło. Bo jak miał przed oceniającą jego kwalifikacje wicekapitan, (na której starał się wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie), przyznać się do tego, że jedynym powodem, dla którego zdecydował się dołączyć do ich Oddziału było to, by zbliżyć się do wicekapitana Shuuhei Hisagiego.

Boże, i nie chodziło wcale o to, że się w nim podkochiwał, czy cokolwiek w ten deseń. Był hetero i nie czuł żadnej mięty do Hisagiego. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że wicekapitan wzbudzał w nim jakąś niezdrową fascynację.

Niezdrową, bo jak sam był tego w pełni świadomy, w koszarach Dziewiątego Oddziału już od dawna chodziły plotki na temat jego „podchodów". W ich oczach musiał być idiotą, zakochanym idiotą, nieświadomym swoich uczuć lub swojej orientacji seksualnej (na jedno wychodzi).

Pieprzyć ich. Był hetero. Co oni mogli wiedzieć? Że ugania się bezskutecznie za Hisagim, który z litości i zażenowania stara się nie okazywać, że cokolwiek zauważa. Z jego zasranym szczęściem, pewnie tak wyobrażali sobie tę sytuację.

Już dawno przestał jednak zwracać uwagę na urwane chichoty za swoimi plecami, czy posyłane mu znaczące spojrzenia. Oni nie rozumieli. Bo i nie było czego rozumieć. Wszystko to była jedna wielka patowa sytuacja.

Był hetero do cholery. Tyle razy chciał wykrzyczeć im to w twarz i rzucić się na tych wszystkich, którzy z niego szydzili. Ale po pierwsze, nadal jako jeden z nielicznych, nie poznał imienia swojego zanpakutou, więc poza jako taką znajomością kidou i zanjutsu, był miernym zawodnikiem. Nawet bardzo.

Po drugie (i najważniejsze), rzucone mimochodem kąśliwe uwagi były irytujące i nużące. Najstraszniejsze było jednak to, że było w nich ziarno prawdy. Bo Hisagi... był dla niego niczym powietrze. To w jego obecności czuł, że naprawdę żyje.

Właśnie to nie pozwalało mu wyjść z twarzą z przepychanek słownych. A tym życzliwym, którzy zasypywali go radami prosto z serca, bezskutecznie starał się dowieść, że nie jest żadnym gejem.

Bał się tego. Strach i obrzydzenie nawzajem mieszały się ze sobą, kiedy patrzył na siebie w lustrze. Przydupas się znalazł.

Im bardziej żałosnych obietnic nie złożyłby swojemu odbiciu i tak wiadome było, że prędzej czy później wszystko szlag trafi. Bo świadomie czy nie, zawsze łaził, łaził aż wyłaził. (Napotkanie na swojej drodze Hisagiego stanowiło tylko kwestie czasu.)

Tak było od zawsze. (Teraz tylko jeszcze gorzej.) Niezmierzone pokłady cierpliwości wicekapitana chyba się skończyły, ponieważ Hisagi postanowił wreszcie postawić sprawę jasno.

Chyba nie musiał mówić, jak zbrukany poczuł się, gdy Hisagi dał mu do zrozumienia, że „choć świadomy jest uczucia, jakim go obdarzono, wszystko to nie ma przyszłości, bo jest jednostronne".

I co miał mu wtedy powiedzieć, kiedy z płonącymi policzkami, czekał aż ziemia pod nim zadrży i go pochłonie. Że to nie tak, że tak naprawdę to fatalna pomyłka...

Bo, gdy Hisagi zaciska dłoń na rękojeści swojego zanpakutou, przeszywa go dreszcz, nie mający absolutnie nic wspólnego z seksualnym podnieceniem. Bo nigdy nie nudzi go śledzenie ruchu, zawieszonej u boku wicekapitana, kołyszącej się w rytm jego kroków, katany. Bo uwielbia charakterystyczny chrzęst metalu, gdy Hisagi dobywa zanpakutou. Bo, kiedy patrzy na lśniące w promieniach słońca ostrze katany, czuje nostalgię i pragnie z czcią prześledzić jego nieskazitelną, chłodną powierzchnię opuszkami palców. Bo, gdy Hisagi dzierży zanpakutou z czymś w rodzaju odrazy, kiełkuje w nim gniew, a w ustach czuje cierpki smak goryczy.

Właśnie dlatego wolał już swoje wycierpieć, wysłuchując Hisagiego ze spuszczoną głową, niczym speszona panienka, mamrocząc pod nosem ciche „rozumiem".

A potem Hisagi wyruszył na misję do świata żywych, a on, według naocznych świadków z Oddziału Dziewiątego, przeżył największy zawód miłosny w historii całego Seireitei. Doszło nawet do tego, że został poproszony o zwierzenie się w „Głosie Seireitei", w uwielbianej przez czytelniczki kolumnie noszącej jakże niejednoznaczny tytuł „Ból miłości".

Nie zgodził się. Narobił przy tym jednak takiego rabanu, że i tak opis jego frustracji, wynikającej z nieszczęśliwej miłości, trafił następnego tygodnia na ostatnią stronę lub pierwszą (jeśli brać pod uwagę to od jakiego artykułu, zaczynali czytać wszyscy z jego Oddziału). Tym razem został jednak podpięty do rubryki „Ciekawostki".

Chyba nie musiał mówić, że nie posiadał się wręcz z radości, gdy świeżo po ukazaniu się wzmianki o nim w „Głosie Seireitei", dostał anonimowy list z jeszcze bardziej tajemniczą treścią: „Trzymaj się kolego".

Wiadomość nie była jednak tak anonimowa, jak mu się początkowo wydawało, ponieważ na odwrocie jak wół było napisane „Oddział Jedenasty".

Tak, bo do szczęścia brakowało mu jedynie plotek, że szuka pocieszenia w ramionach Yumichiki. Jego sytuacja uległaby znacznej poprawie, gdyby poznał wreszcie imię swojego zanpakutou. Wreszcie miałby kogoś po swojej stronie, komu mógłby całkowicie zaufać. Ale nie...

Ile lat można medytować z asauchi na kolanach i nie ruszyć nawet z miejsca. Żadnych efektów. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, redakcja specjalnie utworzy dla niego listę pod tytułem „Niechlubne rekordy" albo jeszcze lepiej „Najżałośniejsze antyrekordy". Miejsce w czołówce gwarantowane.

To było chore. Po prostu anomalia pierwszorzędna. Im więcej wysiłku wkładał w poznanie i zrozumienie swojego zanpakutou, tym jedynie dłużej nie mógł w nocy zasnąć, skręcony w tęsknocie za Hisagim.

Miał już serdecznie dość swojej własnej osoby. Był zdrowym, młodym mężczyzną. I hetero. Na pewno hetero. (Zaczął to już sobie powtarzać także z rana.)

Dziś w koszarach Oddziału Dziewiątego kilku znajomych, których dotąd miał za wcale nie najgorszych przyjaciół, zorganizowało mu wieczór zwierzeń. „By mógł wreszcie to z siebie wyrzucić".

Gówno prawda. Nie kochał Hisagiego. A to, że najchętniej stałby teraz z wielkim transparentem „Wicekapitanie wróć", niczego nie zmieniało.

Ku swojej żałosnej radości, Hisagi faktycznie wrócił niebawem z misji. Trzymał się całkiem dzielnie dopóty, dopóki wicekapitan nie postanowił z nim porozmawiać jak przełożony, zaniepokojony tym, co wyczyniał pod jego nieobecność protegowany.

Tak, kurwa. Może jeszcze zapisał się do klubu szydełkowania. Ci ludzie naprawdę nie mieli już co robić, tylko przechwalać się w zaufaniu wicekapitanowi barwnymi opowieściami i spostrzeżeniami.

Hisagi mówił wolno i z namysłem. Widać było, że dobrze sobie przemyślał swoją decyzję. „Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli przeniesiesz się do innego Oddziału". Nie pamiętał, czy w ogóle coś wtedy wydukał, czy tylko wbił w niego spanikowane spojrzenie.

Myśl była nagła. To był impuls. To było przeczucie.

Nim Hisagi zdążył wyjść, spytał ściśniętym ze stresu i zażenowania głosem, czy pozwoli mu przyjrzeć się jego zanpakutou. Palnął chyba wtedy coś o oczyszczeniu klingi po walce. (Nie wątpił, że Hisagi odebrał to jako pretekst do czegoś innego). Ale miał to gdzieś, co sobie o nim pomyślał.

Pół biedy, że Hisagi nie kazał mu się wytłumaczyć, tylko, marszcząc podejrzanie brwi, z wahaniem i wyraźnym oporem wręczył mu zanpakutou. Nie zostawił go jednak samego, w milczeniu przyglądając się jego „pracy."

To było to. Moment, na który czekał całe życie.

Czas zwolnił. Nie śpiesząc się, z nabożną czcią zdjął osłonę z miecza. Zamiast chrzęstu usłyszał czyste, metaliczne kliknięcie. Ostrożnie położył katanę przed sobą, przez dłuższą chwilę nie mając śmiałości nawet głośniej oddychać. Ostrze nuciło. Mógł poczuć piętrzące się pod tą niepozorną, zapieczętowaną formą, fale reiatsu. Z palcami zawieszonymi niezdecydowanie nad ostrzem, był w stanie wyczuć emanującą od zanpakutou nienawiść i żal. Czuł drzemiącą w nim żądzę i śmierć.

Gorycz... znów miał jej smak na języku.

Hisagi krzyknął coś do niego, ale go nie usłyszał. Wstrzymując oddech, musnął delikatnie koniuszkami palców ostrze katany. Zachłysnął się i zadrżał.

Gorące, niemal kłujące, znajome mrowienie rozeszło się po jego ciele.

Pasja. Żarliwość. Oddanie.

_Kazeshini_


End file.
